dz2k_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jin
“''If we're supposed to help someone, let's just do it.” — Jin '''Jin' is a survivor featured in Dead Island. She is first seen inside the Old Marina Workshop, along with her father, Earl Jin is involved in multiple quests, and can carry a substantial number of the player's inventory items. In Mirage Warriors Destiny Dragon, she is one of the two Deuteragonists, along with Chrom, in the main game, and the main protagonist in the DLC Campaign: The Orosco Conspiracy. Mirage Warriors: Destiny Dragon Island of Lost Hope Jin first appeared when The Protagonist first arrived in Banoi. She was upset when Earl, Jin's father, told The Protagonist to look after her because he was infected by the zombies. Jin is determined to help everyone in Moresby, and, despite the Hero's request not to, ends up attempting to help the men at the Police Station. She, along with Joseph, then comes face-to-face with the Raskol gang members who took over the station. They beat Joseph until he blacks out, and take Jin in order to "use" her. This forced The Protagonist to rescue Jin from the outlaws at the Police Station. The Protagonist finds her in a room in the station, crouched and sobbing to herself. She tearfully states she was just trying to help and wants to go home. Because of this, Sam B argues that Jin is interfering with their plans and is only going to get them killed while Logan Carter tries to reason with him. Sam's attitude results in both him and Logan getting kicked out of the room by Purna and Xian Mei. However, to Purna and Xian Mei's shock, Jin tells them to leave because she want's to be alone. The Protagonist starts crying and hugs Jin, realizing that it was all his/her fault. Jin comforts The Protagonist, saying that she wanted to help. Once back at the Lifeguard Tower, and after the quest "Bird on the Roof", Jin gives the quest "Devastator". During this quest, the Protagonist must escort Jin to an old bunker, and blow open the door. This allows the two to access the tunnel and make their way to the jungle, where they can find Mowen, who is needed to get the group to Ryder White. During the quest "Back in Black", when the Protagonist, Jin, Xian Mei, Guan Yinping, Chrom and Mowen have returned to the Resort area, Jin says she must go and do something on her own, but not before asking The Protagonist to accompany her. A cut-scene plays showing Jin returning to her father's workshop. She opens the door to the office and backs away. Moments later, an infected Earl comes through. When he approaches her, she tells him that she loves him, then shoots him. She then shoots the portrait of herself with the Royal Palms Resort in the background. The Protagonist hugs Jin yet again as she cried on his shoulder. At the Prison, Jin desperately begs The Protagonist to take her home, but Titus Kabui had other plans. Since The Protagonist was in this prison before, Titus forces The Protagonist to do his dirty work. After performing his tasks, Jin used this as an opportunity to find The Protagonist while Titus was busy. However, she was soon stopped by some prisoners, who rioted against Titus Kabui. This caused a commotion that almost got her killed. As a result, Most of the prisoners including Titus Kabui were killed in the ongoing commotion. Jin, Yerema, Mowen, Xian Mei, Purna Jackson, Logan Carter, Sam B, Chrom, Guan Yinping, Sakura, Alvaro Sanchez, and Jeremy were the only ones alive. When The Protagonist came back, the group were chased by a lot of infected. Using quick thinking, Jin kicked a couple of tables down, but that soon became a mistake when Mowen decided to stay behind. The Protagonist barely had enough time to rescue Mowen as he was killed by the infected. Once again, Jin was confronted by Sam B and Logan Carter, who immediately blamed her for his death. However, she, in a rare case, lashed out at them and broke down crying, indicating that getting raped and mercy killing her father made her traumatized to The Protagonist's level. Feeling sorry for Jin, The Protagonist gives her another hug, but not before glaring at Sam B and Logan Carter. Logan instantly regretted it, but Sam B just ignored him/her and left to talk with Xian Mei. Soon, they met up with Kevin, another survivor in the Prison. He basically revealed that Ryder White was responsible for stealing the antidote. However, Jin reveals the The Protagonist took a second antidote from the Lab at the jungle, surprising everyone. The Protagonist catches up with Colonel White during his escape attempt. He claims that they are going to make more of the antidote and will return and save everyone, but one of the prisoners, Kevin, states that his real plan is to bomb the island. Ryder also has his wife tied up and is going to use the cure on her when they're off the island. However, Jin becomes angry with him and unties Emily. Emily then bites Ryder, forcing him to kill her. Angry, Ryder tries to shoot Jin, but out of nowhere, Rikiya throws a knife at his throat, killing him instantly. This forced Purna to aim her gun at Rikiya for apparently killing an officer. Jin stated the she protected her from Ryder White. Chrom, Alvaro Sanchez, Guan Yinping, and Sakura agreed with her. Revelations Jin helped Rikiya and Chrom defeat The Rage, using Falchion, Lucina's weapon. However, Purna reveals that Rikiya is actually Thomas Orosco, Angela's father, and the main reason of the chaos. Jin didn't believe it and, along with Chrom, defended Rikiya, but Purna disagreed, knowing that she can't forgive Rikiya for all of her crimes. Realising that she was betrayed, Rikiya ran away from them. Confrontation Jin caught up with Rikiya right before Purna, Sam B, Logan Carter, Xian Mei, Guan Yinping, John Morgan, and Dylan Andrews all confronted him/her. Purna lashes out at Jin for following her deceit, and also lashes out at Rikiya for lying and causing so much damage to the multiverse. Sam B was not happy, but had no idea that she was a criminal, Logan didn't said anything, John couldn't believed it, but reveals that Purna is right. Xian, Yinping, Chrom, Hinoka and James all felt sorry for her. As for Dylan Andrews, she instantly regretted her decision. Rikiya's Death To Jin's horror, Rikiya commits suicide, possibly due to Purna forcing her to confess, even though she had no idea that Rikiya is Thomas. Jin held her body, hugging it in comfort as she cried for her death. The Orosco Conspiracy Departure & Grief Jin was emotionally devastated by Rikiya's death and soon left the Zombie Alliance League after a heated conversation with Purna Jackson, to Chrom's surprise. However, she still blames Purna for causing The Protagonist's death, even though she was telling the truth. Soon after, Jin started to drink heavily, mostly because she was grieving over The Protagonist, who not only treated her like a daughter, but as the only thing that kept her going. She considered suicide so she can join him/her, but decided against it. A Familiar Face A few days later, Jin received a message from Chrom, informing her that Ryoma, Guan Yinping, Dylan Andrews, John Morgan, Brad Wong, Mila, Zhou Tai and Zoe Baker have set off to find Jin. Jin rudely mentioned that Purna and all of the Zombie Alliance League were 'Dead' to her because of the Protagonist. Chrom then told her about a new outbreak that spread all over Academy City. Jin states that she's done, but she was interrupted by a knock on the door. Jin opens the door, revealing to be Helena Harper, a close friend of Rikiya Meeting Uiharu Helena Harper explains that Chrom sent her here to talk about Rikiya. Jin angrily lashes out at Helena and closes the door, but not before she apologized to her about her actions. Helena easily forgave her. Afterwards, they sat down for a few drinks. Jin then told her that The Protagonist died because of Purna, who was responsible for his/her suicide. Shocked, Helena broke down in tears, leaving Jin to hug her in comfort. ''Mirage Warriors 2 '' Jin makes an appearance in the game, but this time, she now acts as the navigator to The New Kid Trivia * XXXTENTACION's song, WingRiddenAngel, serves as The Orosco Conspiracy's main theme. It symbolizes her grief throughout the game. The song also serves as the ending music to the Mirage Warriors series. * Jin is one of the Dead Island survivors to be playable in a game. The others are John Sinamoi, Cliff Calo, Rob, Jessica Nelson, James Stein, Mowen, Titus Kabui, Sam Hardy, Harlow Jordan, and Trevor Rogers. * Jin was the top ranking character of: 10 Dead Island Characters that need to be playable in the game from Famitsu. * Jin shares her Japanese voice actor, Izumi Kita, with Tomoko Kuroki. * She also shares her English voice actor, Alexis Tipton, with Saya Kisaragi, Lucina, and Ria Iwamura * At the end of Mirage Warriors, Jin has kept Rikiya's sword for good luck. She also has used some of her quotes for The Orosco Conspiracy, indicating that she's suffering from identity withdrawal. But to make things worse, Jin's mental state was severely damaged, most likely from her loved one's deaths and getting raped at the police station. * It was implied that Jin was raped by a group of Raskol members, but it was shot down. It was eventually revealed that the Raskol members were actually working for Angela Orosco, a woman was the cause of the events of the game.